Naruto Idol
by Doomedangel
Summary: Just something I did for fun, One chapter only, i hope.. Its about American Idol Naruto Style, bunch of song lyrics, and stupid judging comments Rated T for song lyrics


I've decided to write another story!!!! The judges are whyistherumgone, Iamanundeadmonkey, and I!!!! I don't think anyone will know some of the songs I'm using for this, and that's okay.

LET'S GET STARTED

**Announcer dude**: Welcome to Naruto Idol the show that's not actually a show, but a story

**Me**: SHUT UP!! They're not supposed to know that!

**Iamanundeadmonkey**: that is true

**Announcer dude**: Anyway…back to the show thingy, Let's meet our contestants!!

Naruto

**Naruto**: I'M SO GONNA WIN THIS

Neji

**Neji**: _waving_

Kiba

**Kiba**: Hi mom!

…Sasuke? Why is he here?

**Whyistherumgone**: his fan base is huge unfortunately

**Sasuke:** why am I here?

**Fangirls**: WE LOVE YOU SASUKE!!!

**Sasuke: **oh, that's why

**Announcer dude: **back to the contestants…

Hinata

**Hinata**: _timidly_ um…hi

Sakura

**Sakura:** It's…its…SASUKE!!

…Okay… Ino

**Ino: **Hi Sasuke

Of course…Tenten

**Tenten**: _winks_

Temari

**Fanboys?:** WE LOVE YOU TEMARI

o.0…. Gaara

**Me:** I LOVE YOU GAARA KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Gaara**: It's…you!! STALKER

**Me:** you can't prove that!!!

**Whyistherumgone:** down, down girl

**Announcer dude: **ONE MORE PERSON!!! CAN I SAY ONE MORE PERSON!!!!

…

and Kankuro

**Kankuro**: you stalk Gaara? … Cool

**Announcer dude** First Up for singing is…… Ino

**Whyistherumgone: **oh god! _Goes to find earplugs_

**Announcer dude: **Ino will be singing 'say it right' by Nelly Furtado

**Ino: (**_out of key)_in the day

In the night

Say it all

Say it right

You either got it

Or you don't

You either stand or you fall

When your will is broken

When it slips from your hand

When there's no time for joking

There's a hole in the plan

Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me

No you don't mean nothing at all to me

Do you got what it takes to set me free

Oh you could mean everything to me

I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault

I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark

I can't say that I don't know that I am alive

And all of what I feel I could show

You tonight you tonight

From my hands I could give you

Something that I made

From my mouth I could sing you another brick that I laid

From my body I could show you a place God knows

You should know the space is holy

Do you really want to go?

**Whyistherumgone: **IT STILL GOT THROUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Iamanundeadmonkey**: that was disturbing and unnecessary

**Me: **that sucked

**Ino:** well I bet Sasuke liked it

**Sasuke:** huh? What?

**Announcer dude: **next is Naruto singing 'before I forget' by slipknot

**Naruto:**

Go!

Stapled shut, inside an outside world and I'm  
Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home  
Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm  
Catastrophic, not again  
I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline  
I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene  
Catch me up on all your sordid little insurrections,  
I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle

Fray the strings  
Throw the shapes  
Hold your breath  
Listen!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm  
I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt  
Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions  
I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up all the battles

Locked in clutch  
Pushed in place  
Hold your breath  
Listen!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

My end  
It justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
My every attempt to evade  
The end of the road and my end  
It justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
My every attempt to evade  
THE END OF THE ROAD!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, OH!

**Iamanundeadmonkey: **Best song and performance so far

**Whyistherumgone**: I agree

**Me: **that was awesome dude you rocked that song

**Naruto: **BELIEVE IT!!

**Announcer dude: **next is Hinata singing Taylor Swift's 'Tim McGraw'

**Hinata: **You said the way my blue eyes shined,

Put those Georgia stars to shame that night

I said: "That's a lie"

Just a boy in a Chevy truck,

That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,

On back roads at night

An' I was right there beside him all summer long

An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone

But when you think: Tim McGraw,

I hope you think my favorite song

The one we danced to all night long:

The moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness,

I hope you think: "That little black dress"

Think of my head on your chest,

An' my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw,

I hope you think of me

September saw a month of tears,

An' thankin' God that you weren't here,

To see me like that

But in a box beneath my bed,

Is a letter that you never read,

From three summers back

It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,

An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:

When you think: Tim McGraw,

I hope you think my favorite song

The one we danced to all night long:

The moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness,

I hope you think: "That little black dress"

Think of my head on your chest,

An' my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw,

I hope you think of me

And I'm back for the first time since then:

I'm standin' on your street,

An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,

An' the first thing that you'll read:

Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,

"I hope you think my favorite song"

Some day you'll turn your radio on,

I hope it takes you back to that place

When you think happiness,

I hope you think: "That little black dress"

Think of my head on your chest,

An' my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw,

I hope you think of me

Oh, think of me,

Mmmm

You said the way my blue eyes shined,

Put those Georgia stars to shame that night

I said: "That's a lie"

**Iamanundeadmonkey: **Good job, but the performance did lack confidence

**Whyistherumgone**: I have to agree, sorry

**Me: **Not the best choice of song for you

**Hinata:** oh

**Announcer dude: **next is Sasuke singing 'stalker' by audiovent

**Sasuke: **This is for all of the girls out there

**Fangirls/Ino/Sakura:** AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! WE LOVE U SASUKE!!!

**Sasuke:**

You  
Don't give up  
You're my stalker  
Leave me be

I know I should not pretend  
That I like you  
When you just suffocate me  
A lack of O2 is killing me  
And I'd kill you  
If I could

You  
Don't give up  
You're my stalker  
Leave me be  
You  
Number one  
You're my stalker  
Feed on me

And just when I think you're gone  
There you are  
To rape me  
And try on my clothes  
I fear for sometimes

Let me go

You  
Don't give up  
You're my stalker  
Leave me be  
You  
Number one  
You're my stalker  
Feed on me

You want me  
Inside you  
Swallow me down  
I'm static  
You're clinging  
You're my Klingon

You  
Don't give up  
You're my stalker  
Feed on me  
You  
Don't give up  
You're my stalker  
Leave me be

You  
Number one  
You're my stalker  
Feed on me  
You

**Fangirls: **_crying _WE STILL LOVE YOU SASUKE

**Iamanundeadmonkey: **you mutilated that song and dragged it through the mud

**Whyistherumgone**: LOSER

**Me: **GAY LOSER you sucked

**Announcer dude: **next is Gaara singing 'Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin

**Me: **I LOVE YOU GAARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Gaara: **

Hold it together,  
birds of a feather,  
Nothing But lies and crooked wings,  
I have the answer,  
spreading the cancer,  
You are the faith inside me, no, don't,  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here alone,  
don't Remember,  
remember

**Me:** _Waving lighter back and forth_

**Gaara: **Put me to sleep evil angel,  
Open your wings evil angel  
ahhh!

I'm a believer, nothing could be worse,  
All these imaginary friends,  
Hiding betrayal, driving the nail,  
Hoping to find a savior,  
No, don't, leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here alone, don't,  
surrender, surrender

Put me to sleep evil angel  
Open your wings evil angel, oohh  
Fly over me evil angel  
Why can't I breathe evil angel

Put me to sleep evil angel  
Open your wings evil angel, oohh  
Fly over me evil angel  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?

**Iamanundeadmonkey: **Good song, great singing

**Whyistherumgone**: Well, that was awesome, Huzzah for you

**Me: **AWSOME, YOU'RE AWSOME, YOUR SINGING IS AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!! _Jumps on stage and glomps Gaara_

**Gaara:** OH…MY…GOD!!!!!!!!! SAVE ME!!!!

**Announcer dude**: Small children should now look away

**Iamanundeadmonkey: **_covers Whyistherumgone's eyes_

**Whyistherumgone**: I WANT TO SEE!!!

**Sakura: **NARUTO LOOK AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Naruto: **I can't, I can't stop looking at them…SOMEONE STOP ME!!!!

**Neji:** _covers Hinata's eyes_

**Hinata: **HEY!?!?!

**Temari: **my poor poor baby brother

**Kankuro: **awesome

**Gaara: **HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Announcer dude: **We will now have a commercial break

**Announcer dude: **next is Kankuro singing 'Get stoned' by hinder

**Kankuro:**

Just hear me out

If it's not perfect I'll perfect it till my heart explodes

I highly doubt

I can make it through another of your episodes

Lashing out

One of the petty moves you pull before you lose control

You wear me out

But it's all right now

Lets go home and get stoned

We could end up makin love instead of misery

Go home and get stoned

Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me

You wear me out (We could end up making love instead of misery)

But it's all right now

Without a doubt

The break up is worth the make up sex you're givin me

Lets hash it out

Cause your bitchin and your yellin don't mean anything

Don't count me out

I can handle all the baggage that you're carrying

You wear me out

But it's all right now

go home and get stoned

We could end up makin love instead of misery

Go home and get stoned

Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me

You wear me out (We could end up makin love instead of misery)

But it's alright now

Lets go home and get stoned

We could end up makin love instead of misery

Go home and get stoned

Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me

Go home and get stoned

We could end up making love instead of misery

Go home and get stoned

Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me

You wear me out

(We could end up makin love instead of misery)

But it's all right now

(Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me)

Lets go home and get stoned

Lets go home and get stoned

Lets go home and get stoned

Lets go home and get stoned

**Iamanundeadmonkey: **_twitches _eeww

**Whyistherumgone**: eew eew eew

**Me: **good job though

**Announcer dude: **Kiba will now be singing Default's 'count on me'

**Kiba:** I know that life ain't always good to you.  
I've seen exactly what it's put you through  
Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you  
You got to thinking there was no way out  
You started sinking and it pulled you down  
It may be tough you've to get back up  
Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you  
Carry on

Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me  
To hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
Well you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me  
To hold you till that feeling is gone

I wonder why nobody's waiting on you  
I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times  
I'd love to be the light that finds you  
I see a silver lining on your cloud  
I'll pick you up whenever you fall down  
Just take my hand and I will help you stand

Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you carry on  
Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is  
Gone so you can live today  
Seems so long to yesterday  
Keep on counting on me to carry you till you carry on  
Carry on

You know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me cause I will carry you till you carry on

Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till that healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
You can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone

**Iamanundeadmonkey: **Good job

**Whyistherumgone**: _nods_

**Me: **what they said

**Announcer dude: **Now Sakura will sing 'irreplaceable' by Beyonce

**Sakura: **To the left

To the left

To the left

To the left

To the left

To the left

Everything you own in the box to the left

In the closet that's my stuff - Yes

If I bought it nigga please don't touch

And keep talking that mess, that's fine

But could you walk and talk at the same time

And It's my mine name that is on that Jag

So remove your bags let me call you a cab

Standing in the front yard telling me

How I'm such a fool - Talking about

How I'll never ever find a man like you

You got me twisted

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I could have another you in a minute

matter fact he'll be here in a minute - baby

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I can have another you by tomorrow

So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

So go ahead and get gone

And call up on that chick and see if she is home

Oops, I bet ya thought that I didn't know

What did you think I was putting you out for?

Cause you was untrue

Rolling her around in the car that I bought you

Baby you dropped them keys hurry up before your taxi leaves

Standing in the front yard telling me

How I am such a fool - Talking about

How I'll never ever find a man like you

You got me twisted

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I could have another you in a minute

matter fact he'll be here in a minute - baby

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I will have another you by tomorrow

So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

So since I'm not your everything

How about I'll be nothing

Nothing at all to you

Baby I wont shed a tear for you

I won't lose a wink of sleep

Cause the truth of the matter is

Replacing you is so easy

To the left

To the left

To the left

To the left

To the left

To the left

Everything you own in the box to the left

To the left

To the left

Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I could have another you in a minute

matter fact he'll be be here in a minute - baby

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I can have another you by tomorrow

Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I could have another you in a minute

matter fact he'll be be here in a minute - baby

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I can have another you by tomorrow

Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

**Iamanundeadmonkey: **Good job, next time though, choose a better song for your voice

**Whyistherumgone**: huh? … What? Sorry I was asleep

**Me: **I have to agree with Monkey

**Announcer dude: **Now Tenten will sing 'one girl revolution'

**Tenten: **I wear a disguise  
I'm just your average Jane  
The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain  
If all you see is how I look  
You miss the super chick within  
And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself

(CHORUS)  
And I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

And I'm a one girl revolution  
Some people see the revolution but most only they see girl  
I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world  
I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone...

(CHORUS)  
And I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world...

And I'm a one girl revolution

And I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a one girl revolution

And I'm a one girl revolution

(CHORUS)  
And I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

(CHORUS)  
everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

**Iamanundeadmonkey: **Good, not the best, but good

**Whyistherumgone**: Yea, she's right

**Me: **_to whyistherumgone_ do you even know what's going on here?

**Announcer dude: **last but not least is Neji singing 'whispers in the dark' by Skillet

**Neji:**

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

Chorus:  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone

When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Hear the whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

Chorus:  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark

You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark

**Iamanundeadmonkey: **Good, for a blind kid that was good

**Neji: **I'M NOT BLIND!!

**Whyistherumgone**: o.0…good song

**Me: **pretty good compared to some others

_Wrote this for fun, there will never ever be a second chapter, unless people really really want one, if so, vote one person out._


End file.
